


Sick Day

by sbdrag



Series: Stupid Cranky Boyfriends [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, adam taking care of frank, also something i've been thinking about, stupid cranky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets sick and Adam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Frank knew he wasn’t going into work the moment he woke up. Mainly because what woke him up was someone pounding on the door to his apartment, so hard that the technician has half convinced they were going to knock it off its hinges. With a groan, he rolled off his bed, hitting the floor. The knocking continued, and Frank forced himself to his feet, keeping his cocoon of blankets as tightly wrapped as possible. Carefully, he peeked through the peephole before opening the door.

 

Adam was halfway into knocking again, the glared at the sight before him.

 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” he demanded, crossing his arms. Frank grimaced, squinting at the man before turning to look at the clock on his microwave.

 

“Shit,” he said, rubbing his eyes, forgetting he didn’t have his contacts in. He shuffled over to the machine, barely registering Adam walking into the apartment behind him. He swore again. He was three hours late to work.

 

“Are you alright?” Adam asked, closing the door. He had just noticed the way Frank was shivering under the blankets, and breathing heavily through his mouth.

 

“No,” the technician replied, “In fact, I feel like shit. Thanks for asking.”

 

“No need to get short,” Adam replied. Frank scoffed, shambling over to his couch, where he promptly collapsed into a heap. 

 

“You nearly break my damn door down and I’m not allowed to be a little annoyed?” he asked, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself. Ugh, he hated being sick. Adam shook his head, then walked into the kitchenette and rummaged through the cabinets.

 

“Well, if you had bothered to answer any of my calls, I wouldn’t have felt the need to come over,” he said, frowning at the contents or lack thereof. 

 

“Calls?” Frank asked, sitting up to squint in Adam’s general direction. The augmented man sighed, shutting the cabinet he was in and turning around.

 

“Yes, Francis, calls,” he said. “Seven, to be exact.”

 

“Oh,” the technician replied, laying his head back down. Adam shook his head, and moved through the small apartment, looking for the bathroom. He found it thru the bedroom, and picked up some cold medicine. He also noticed the contacts and glasses on the counter, and grabbed the latter as well. He took them over to the blanket burrito on the couch.

 

“Here, take this,” he said, holding them out. It took Frank a minute to free his arms, but when he did, he slipped the glasses on first, then accepted the pills. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, pulling the blankets back around himself and settling back. Adam sighed, shaking his head as he stood. He called into work, letting them know what was going on while Prichard started snoring in the background. He looked for a thermostat. He hadn’t noticed walking in, but the apartment was freezing. When he found it, he realized it had to be broken because there was no way it was seventy-two degrees. So, rolling his eyes, he went and shook Frank’s shoulder. 

 

“Huh? Wha?” Frank said, coming awake. 

 

“Get dressed,” Adam said, helping him sit up. “We’re going to my place.”

 

“What? Why?” Frank asked, vainly fighting the motion. Adam got him on his feet, pushing him along to his room.

 

“Because you’re sick,” the man said, closing the door to offer Frank some privacy. “The only food you have is instant meals and your thermostat’s broken. Get dressed.”

 

“Fine...” Frank muttered, mostly to himself. Painfully, he got out of the blankets and rummaged around the clothes on his floor to pull on jeans and a hoodie, hood up. When he was done, he slipped on a pair of tennis shoes without tying them and shuffled to the door. When he opened it, Adam straightened up from leaning against the wall. “Happy now?”

 

“I’m improving,” was the reply. Adam took Frank’s arm, gently leading the way outside, where a cab was waiting. They rode in silence, though Frank leaned in Adam to soak up his body heat. His head felt like it was full of white noise, and he just wanted to get back to sleep. 

 

When they reached the Chiron Building, Adam led the way once again, slipping his arm around Frank’s waist in the elevator. The tech leaned into him again, completely oblivious to the outside world. Adam pulled him along, down the hall and into his apartment. There, he sat Pritchard down on the couch, then retrieved the blankets from his room. By the time he’d brought them out, Frank had slipped off his shoes and curled into a miserable ball. And so Adam went back into his room and brought out the pillows as well, then sat on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV. 

 

Frank wasn’t sure how long it had been when Adam woke him up. He was feeling slightly less deplorable, enough to only mildly complain as the augmented man made him sit up and eat some soup he’d apparently had delivered. Then he took some more medicine, and Adam bitched at him until he got up and took a cursory shower as well. Surprisingly, that did clear his head a little, and he fell asleep more easily, this time in the bed rather than the couch.

 

Hours later, after going back into to work to get some work done today, Adam checked on his sleeping house guest first. Still asleep, though he seemed to be breathing better than he had earlier. With a sigh, the head of security quietly went to shower, then climbed into bed himself. It took him a minute to disentangle the blankets enough to use them, but he didn’t particularly mind. 

 

He pulled Frank against him, glad to feel his earlier fever had gone down. The man stirred but didn’t wake. In his sleep, though, he did turn over, and tucked his head under Adam’s chin. Adam snorted, but wrapped an arm around him anyways, settling in for sleep.

 

“... thanks. For today,” Frank said. Not so asleep after all, then. 

 

“It’s fine,” Adam replied. “Just let me know sooner next time.”

 

“Sure,” Frank said, and they went to sleep.


End file.
